Godzilla The second series
by DrakeSceptor
Summary: My thanks Flurry Of Freezing Flames. Please Don't Sue!
1. Chapter 1

Heat Team 2

After Godzilla died in 2010, the Heat Team was disbanded. Dr. Niko Tatopolis became a politician and used his power to fight against the use of any radioactive material. He did not want another giant lizard terrorizing the world again and he was trying to forget the Godzilla he had become attached to.

Little did Niko realize that there was a third Godzilla that hadn't yet hatched? Originally, he thought the Godzilla egg fell into a crevice along with its mother, a mutated Komodo dragon known as Komodithrax.

The egg only rolled into the rainforest nearby. In 2011, some college students discovered it and as a result, many amazing and scary things started to happen…

"Over here, Eric," said Beatrice. She waited for him to toss the Frisbee.

Eric said, "Okay, catch as catch can!"

Eric tossed it to her. She caught it in her right hand.

"Slick move," said Ryan, another college student.

"I'm open," said Sarah, another college student who was secretly dating Eric. Ironically, the only secret was that the rest of them already knew.

Unfortunately for Sarah, Beatrice tossed it a few feet above her head. It went right into the bushes. Ryan smirked. "You're a better catcher than thrower, Beatrice."

Sarah said, "Relax, I'll go get it." She went into the bushes. She found the Frisbee near a boulder. "Now that's a strange looking boulder." She looked closer and realized it wasn't a boulder but an egg – a giant egg – a giant lizard's egg.

As the group would eventually discover, it was the egg of a hybrid between a giant iguana and a giant Komodo dragon.

Sarah was quite alarmed at the sight of it. "Eric! Come look at this!"

Eric came up immediately and looked.

"Tell me what kind of dinosaur could've laid this egg?" asked Sarah impatiently.

Eric replied, "I think it's too big to be the egg of any known dinosaur. Come to think of it, although it's shaped like a Komodo dragon egg, it also resembles a Godzilla egg."

"You mean this might be Godzilla, the third?" Sarah asked with a big gulp.

"What do you think, Sarah?" said Eric. "You think another Heat Team is a good idea?"

"An alliance of scientists who use good monsters to fight bad ones?" asked Sarah.

"More or less," said Eric. "If we train this baby right, it could be very useful, don't ya think?"

Sarah said, "Sure, but it might not imprint on one of us as its parent. It might be independent from birth and consider us a snack, just like its nasty uncles."

"It's always possible," said Eric. "Given that it's hatching as we speak, we just better hope for the best."

Sarah cuddled next to Eric just to be safe, as they watched it hatch. The lizard hatched out and looked upon the two unfamiliar creatures standing in front of it. She came up to the lizard and said, "He is kind of cute in a science fictional sort of way."

The baby Godzilla purred at the compliment and went up to Sarah and started snuggling with her.

"I guess he imprinted on me," said Sarah.

Eric walked up to the Baby Godzilla and wondered out loud, "Well, you never know. He could have imprinted on both of us. I mean some animals are used to having two parents. He should be no exception." As he reached out his hand to pet him, the lizard bit him on the arm.

"Well, I guess he's not too fond of daddy," said Eric.

"No biting daddy!" scolded Sarah. "Eric is my boyfriend and your adopted father!"

Baby Godzilla started licking Eric's wound apologetically. Eric petted Baby Godzilla on the head and said, "All is forgiven. C'mon Sarah. Let's take this Frisbee back to the rest of our friends."

"Right," said Sarah. "They might start to think we're in here making out."

Eric said, "We can bring our new family member with us. I'm sure he'll be a big hit."

Sarah took Baby Godzilla's left forelimb in hopes to guide him through the rainforest back to the beach. Beatrice and Ryan saw Baby Godzilla. After watching Baby Godzilla nuzzle Sarah and Eric, Beatrice said, "How adorable. Leave it to an oversized reptile to bring Eric and Sarah closer together."

"It's always about romance," said Eric.

"Cut the act, Eric," said Ryan. "We know you and Sarah are a couple. I can't say I blame you given the fact that you both have lizards on the brains all the time."

"I have one on my arms now," said Sarah. "Isn't he cute."

"Lovely," said Beatrice. "What do we do with him?"

"Start another Heat Alliance?" guessed Eric.

"Sounds fun," said Ryan, "but we're just college students. We don't have the knowledge and skills the original Heat Alliance did."

"Yeah," said Beatrice. "Sounds mighty risky.

"I know it's risky," said Eric. "But is anything worthwhile is inherently risky."

"Okay," said Beatrice. "Let's take Ryan's boat back to the main island and see if we can get this Godzilla hatchling back to Texas."

After an exchange of high fives, they were off.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

H.E.A.T. Team: Episode 2

Eric and Sarah were now married and living together in Gladewater. His brother Mark came out to visit for the weekend. Baby Godzilla doubled in size since he was discovered on a tropical island.

This Baby Godzilla, however, had some differences from his father. He had longer forelimbs for one. His scales were lighter brown. His flame breath was blue instead of green. In that sense, he was more like his mother Komodithrax.

Fortunately, like his father, he only ate fish. There was plenty of that in Gladewater Lake. Baby Godzilla imprinted on Sarah as his mother. At first, he was unaware of having a father. He eventually warmed up to Eric. Perhaps, in a sense, he knew that his parents mated for life.

Little did Baby Godzilla know he was an expecting brother? Sarah was two months pregnant. Her most recent sonogram revealed fraternal twins; one boy and one girl.

Eric was currently taking care of Sarah and also trying to get his new H.E.A.T. campaign started. H.E.A.T. stands for Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team. Knowing how quickly Baby Godzilla was growing, even though at the time he was only the size of a daspletosaurus, Eric knew he would be an adult by the time Sarah's babies would be born.

Finally, Eric's efforts paid off. He created a new H.E.A.T. team, consisting of himself, Sarah, Beatrice, Ryan, Bus Seat Bub, and Edgar Cale, Jr. Doctor Niko Tatopolis was eager to start his team in just the knowledge that there was a surviving Godzilla, especially one that was the offspring of the Godzilla that imprinted on him when he started his own H.E.A.T. team.

The first monster this new Godzilla fought against was a gigantic mosquito called Skeet. Fortunately, one blast of his flame breath was enough to bring down the much smaller bug monster. Godzilla roared in delight.

Eric Junior and Cindy blew kisses at their big brother to encourage him in his victory.

**THE END**


End file.
